


By Your Side

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: When she found out that she was forced to go on a camping trip, Blake didn't expect much thrill nor excitement from it. But, after she laid her eyes on an attractive blonde who could stop her from thinking rationally by two simple actions, the author didn't know what to expect anymore other than lots of blushes, stutters, and awkwardness. Things that she never expected.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see from the tags, this, clearly, is a discontinued story.
> 
> Why did I publish it, then?
> 
> Well, because a discontinued story is still a story, and I'd like to complete my quest of transferring each and all of my fan fictions from one site to the other, so y'all can see just how much shit I've made in under two years and realise how much of a mad lad I am.

**Denial**

All of Blake's fingers kept moving without missing a beat, pressing down onto the letters and painted onto her keyboard. Right after she'd pressed them, those letters appeared on the bright screen in front of her, exactly as she expected.

No matter how much the darkness within her own room- along with her heavy eyelids -told her to go to rest, the writer kept working, only stopping to drink her cup of coffee, hoping it would rejuvenate her enough to keep going.

Her own yawn interrupted her from working. She let her eyes close itself, but felt a pang of unexpected pain; a migraine.

Groaning quietly, she put her hand to her temple, massaging her forehead gently, wishing the pain would disappear while her other hand rested itself on her desk.

A few seconds was all it took for most of the pain to go away. Blake sighed in solace and looked back to the thin screen of her laptop.

The girl could see that there were letters being displayed on the electronic screen, but she couldn't comprehend what those words were or what they mean. Her vision was hazy, as if she was underwater. She knew it was because of both the brightness of her screen and her lack of sleep.

Blake squinted her eyes, trying to re-focus her vision. Her efforts didn't work as well as she hoped, but at least she could now see better, even if only slightly.

Finding that she couldn't see the digital clock on her screen, Blake looked away from her laptop and onto the wall where she nailed the ideal and most recognizable form of the time-teller device.

She learned that it was 5.07 in the morning.

_Oh,_ was her only thought.

The black-haired girl wasn't surprised, even if she knew she should be. She looked at her window- wondering why it was still dark -and saw the sight of her curtain deflecting the sun from chasing away the darkness from her room.

A chain of knocks made her flinch and look towards the source of the voice. It was coming from her entrance door.

At first, Blake frowned. _What kind of person would be awake at this hour?_ she asked internally, not realizing the irony behind her thoughts.

She was starting to believe that she was in the realm of slumber without realizing it when another chain of knocks was heard, debunking her theory. This time, however, it was louder and faster, and it served to make her more nervous.

"Come in?" Blake was asking rather than telling, mostly because she was confused as to why anyone would come and visit her now instead of later when the sun had fully rose itself.

The door-handle was pulled down delicately, almost as if the person was holding a piece of glass in the midst of shattering. The door itself was opened slowly, no creaks was heard, none at all.

Only one person would do such a simple action in such an elegant manner.

The guest revealed herself as Weiss Schnee; wearing a white ruffle-front shirt underneath her light blue overcoat, her bubble-white skirt and white boot-like heels perfecting her look. It was a gracious, yet modern look, such as the person herself in many aspects.

"Weiss?" asked the insomniac with a muddled frown.

"I knew you wouldn't be sleeping." The woman in heels let go of the door handle only so she could cross her arms.

"What else would I be doing?" countered the girl after she rolled her eyes.

Blake briefly glanced at the clock again, making sure that it really was when she thought it was only to find out that it wasn't. She thought it was 5.07, when in actuality, it was 5.10. What a shock.

She kept her amber eyes stern and still despite her slightly-blurry vision, asking, "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Or sleeping?" as she leaned backwards, letting her chair support her shoulders, sticking her eyes into the dazzling blue orbs.

"This _early_, Blake," Weiss had to correct, of course. Perfection is what she strived, what she yearned. "And I came here for you," the petite girl said, walking towards her blinded window and opening the curtain.

Blake had to bit back a hiss of pain. Sunlight had became a friend to her as much as it was to a vampire.

The suited-woman looked around her room with a sneer that was badly hidden.

Blake looked around her own room as well, although she wasn't as surprised as her friend. She honestly didn't know what she should be feeling.

Her room was never this messy before.

Usually, she would always put all of her novels not only in the bookshelf, but in a systematical order as well. Usually she would gather up all of her unused and wrinkled papers and throw it to where it belongs; the trashcan. Usually, at this hour, she would still be in the bridge between slumber and reality, getting ready to start her day and live her fine life.

But Blake wasn't her usual self.

She hadn't been for the past few months.

Weiss had an opening, trembling mouth. She wanted to say something, but had no idea where to begin.

After only a few seconds, the businesswoman already sighed, giving up on trying to have meaningless conversation.

"I want you to stop doing this to yourself, Blake," the white-haired girl said, straightforward and blunt, her favorite method of communication.

The girl in purple and black quickly broke their eye-contact.

"Doing what?" Blake asked, pretending not to understand her friend's words. She knew Weiss would never believe her bad acting, but she simply couldn't help herself.

Weiss sighed, slowly shaking her head. Then, she looked at Blake's bed, her diamond-like blue eyes narrowing as she analysed it. The girl brushed off the unseen dust before she finally sat down on it. If perfection truly exist, it would be her posture at that moment.

"The deadline is months away. There's no need to rush, Blake."

A scoff and an eye-roll was the first and second response Weiss received.

"Yes, I am aware, and I don't care," was the third response, accompanied by the action of Blake's cat-like eyes looking back at the bright screen. With no thought nor effort, her hands began typing as she secretly hoped her friend would stop talking about this topic.

"Blake…"

Weiss muttered her name in a very unsettled manner. It was filled with nothing but concern. It bothered Blake immensely that her friend to know that her friend was worried for her.

It upset her.

Her breathing became slightly more erratic and uncontrollable.

"Blake."

The strength she conjure to type was far bigger than necessary. It resulted with a pain at the tip of her fingers and a big volume at the clicking sound of her keyboard. Not that she cared.

"Blake!"

No more clicking sounds. The girl in mention stopped typing only because her hands had clenched themselves into fists.

"What? I'm working," the writer half-shouted half-asked.

"Look at yourself!" Weiss -unlike her friend- had fully shouted, unable to control her temper. "You, Blake Belladonna, are not working!"

Before the tired girl could even try to deny her, Weiss did something _very_ unladylike.

Weiss Schnee, the current president of the largest company in the world, grabbed Blake's laptop, closed it, and pulled it away from the owner.

After blinking a few times, and realizing what her friend just did, Blake outstretched her hands, trying to take back what was rightfully hers.

But the _very_ mature lady wasn't going to give up that easily. She took a large step back, where Blake couldn't reach her precious rectangular device with her own two hands.

Blake stood up, or tried to, anyway, and immediately sat back down as the wave of dizziness flooded over her entire head, filling it with poundings.

The dark-haired girl clenched her fist and growled, "Give me back my laptop, Weiss."

The girl in blue and white simply looked back at her and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It wasn't even close to being a genuine smile. It was a smile reminiscent to the one she'd use whenever she was satisfied for succeeding in something. The raven-haired girl had saw the Weiss wearing that smile before. Usually, it would mean that her foe was in trouble, and in this case; Blake.

It was far from a simple smile. No, it was a smile that meant she'd won.

"Not until you admit that there's something wrong with you," she said, her voice cold as ice, reminding Blake of why she was titled the Ice Queen.

But the disoriented and angry Blake wasn't going to give in that easily. She crossed her arms and cocked her head upwards, as if she was looking down on the small-sized woman. It was a way for her to show that she wasn't the only stubborn person in this room.

"There is_ nothing_ wrong with me." Contrast to the singer, Blake's voice was filled with such threatening venom.

The writer half-expected Weiss to flinch at the tone and pitch of her voice, but the girl didn't even blink.

Instead her diamond blue orbs narrowed in frustration, accompanied by her perfect eyebrows knitting together.

She suddenly gritted her teeth, her cool composure instantly wiped away from her as she say, "Then what's this?!" gesturing to her room.

Blake could only let her eyes widen: That was far from the reaction she'd expected from the cold woman.

Weiss opened Blake's laptop, and positioned it in an angle where they both could see the screen. She scrolled down on the many pages filled with Blake's chapter that she was still working on.

Now that Blake could almost see as clear as day, she was horrified to know that all those many grammatical and punctuational errors and were created by her own two hands, by the woman who'd published 2 novels which sold over 300 copies.

Periods instead of commas. Caps-lock in all the wrong places. All the mistakes that even a beginner would never made, marked by the many red squiggly lines under the incorrect words; it was all present in her chapter, the chapter that she'd been working on for one night.

The author bit her lip, cringing and hoping it was a good-enough excuse to say, "It's… still a rough draft."

She was given the infamous Ice Queen glare in return.

It was impossible for Blake not to admit the truth after she saw _that _look. She guessed fear really does control people.

"Okay, maybe there is something wrong with me."

"Thank you," The neatly-dressed woman breathed, finally closing Blake's laptop and gave it back to her, like she said she would. Blake was mildly surprised at the gesture, but then she remembered that her friend was a woman of her words. She would always keep her part of the bargain.

Blake didn't bother opening it only to see the train-wreck of a chapter she'd written. She chose to, instead, have a chat with her friend. Her annoying, blackmailing friend. But her friend nonetheless.

"You need something refreshing," Weiss stated, looking at her in a rather strange way.

Unfortunately at that moment, Blake was still in her sulking mode, looking down on her laps, drowning herself in self-hatred, and replying automatically, "Yeah…" her voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

She didn't realize that Weiss was leading her into a trap. Yet.

"An activity being held in the outdoors involving overnight stay-aways from home," Blake heard Weiss say, a frown growing on her face in mild anxiousness the longer the high-classed woman elaborated.

"O...kay?" the slightly disoriented girl heard herself agreeing, not quite understanding why.

"More specifically, a guided activity in the length of days where participants leave developed areas to spend time outdoors in more natural ones in pursuit of activities providing them enjoyment- or, so I was told."

Something finally clicked inside Blake's head. Confused and scared amber eyes looked up and into the shining blue worth millions of dollars, who were staring at her, anticipating a certain response.

"Weiss?" she couldn't help but ask.

Blue eyes widened in realization; realization that her friend didn't understand what she was implying, before frowning in sheer disbelief, deadpanning.

"A camping trip, Blake. You're going on a camping trip."

It was Blake's turn to be frowning.

"Weiss," she said in the most commanding tone she could ever muster, "I may have some issues I need to deal with, but I do _not_ need to go sleeping in a tent filled with strangers for days."

The girl in mention replied as she put her hand on her purse, searching for something, "I knew you would say that-"

"Good, then you shouldn't've recommended that idea in the first place."

"-which is why I already bought the ticket."

"Wait, what?"

A smug-faced Weiss answered her question by throwing a small rectangle-shaped paper on her desk. As Blake inspected it closer, she realized one thing and one thing only: Weiss never fooled around.

"It's too late now," the small yet, terrifying girl said, shrugging, as if this was a piece of cake, although considering how much money she made on a daily basis, it probably was for her.

"Weiss…" Blake said, her eyes trailing from the ticket towards her best friend. "Why?" she asked, looking at the now grinning woman.

"Because," she said, coughing intentionally before she continued, "it's not healthy for you to keep working like this, and..." a blush rose on her healthy pale cheeks, "I'm worried about you."

"Thank you, Weiss," Blake made sure to say.

She knew how emotionally reserved the woman was. So to hear her admit her true feelings would mean two things. The classy girl considered her as a true friend, and there was something seriously wrong with her, so much so for the so-called Ice Queen to be worried _this_ much.

"But why a _camping trip?_" the writer emphatised, her eyebrows frowning in confusion, begging the other girl to answer her question.

"Going outdoor brings a positive vibe. It is rejuvenating, a feeling that cannot exist while being pent-up inside, as currently. It's healthy both physically, mentally, and, maybe even emotionally…" she trailed off, realizing what she just said. There was a short pause before she continued, "Plus, maybe you'll get an inspiration for your novel."

"Well…" Blake drew in a shaky breath. "Alright."

The woman in heels smirked in return. "Good." She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Because you're going whether you like it or not."

"I hate you." Blake was smiling despite what she said. Her mouth had failed her yet again.

* * *

Blake flipped the page of her book, curious to see the fate of the protagonist. Although she suspected that -since the novel aimed for the younger demographic- he will be fine, and so will everyone else, except for the antagonist. It was unlike real life.

She made sure to flip it quietly, or else the nice tour guide in front of the bus -whose name Blake had already forgotten- would be offended or hurt to know that Blake was never paying attention to her explanation for the past hour.

It was why she sat on the second row on the bus, on the edge of the window, where nobody could see her. Not even the mysterious man in front of her who chose to be sitting in the very front of the bus for a reason Blake didn't want to know.

The redheaded tour guide was standing in the middle of the bus, using a microphone so she wouldn't have to shout out her warnings, not that it would make any difference for Blake, who was going to read her book even if she was yelling right next to her ear.

She did another page flip and was getting closer and closer to the ending of her book, much to her displeasure.

And another.

And then another.

Before she knew it, Blake had already finished her book.

_Damn it, _she thought. This was probably the first and only time she cursed herself for being such a fast reader.

After letting out a breath of discontent, Blake closed her treasured book, finally deciding to take a look at where she currently was.

She looked through the window, and squinted at the bright yellow light, before dropping her jaw in amazement at the scenery.

Sometimes, Blake forgot how beautiful nature could be.

It was as if the leaves on the trees were dancing, letting the wind guide their movements.

The clouds were like cotton candy. It was a combination of pink, red, and yellow, creating the perfect hue, far better than the one she would usually see in movies or paintings.

However, a bump caused her to stop gazing at the beautiful scenery, snapping her attention back to the tall redhead.

"Wow," the tour guide grunted, then chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood, "it appears we are getting closer to our destination."

Blake sighed internally, knowing that she should be paying attention, not because she actually cared about this whole trip, but because she pitied the nice tour guide.

"So, remember, always stay hydrated. Drink water at least every half an hour, or else you'll be easily tired and sometimes catch a dehydration."

Then, the girl kept rambling on about the basics of what they should be doing, and Blake was already starting to lose interest. She almost forgot why she'd been ignoring the woman's words in the first place. Her words were so boring everyone would choose to read the encyclopedia instead of listening to them.

She was deciding whether or not she should just re-read her book when she caught a glimpse of the person in front of her, raising their hand.

The tour guide noticed the gesture in an immediate sense and asked, "Yes, do you have a question, Miss Xiao Long?"

Blake frowned. For the past hour that she sat on this bus, she thought that it was a man.

Curious if it truly was a woman, the girl looked up. The headrest part of the seat between them blocked Blake from seeing the woman's face. But she could see that the person had long blond hair, which Blake quickly noted, blended in extremely well with the light of the rising sun, almost making it appear as if it was glowing.

"Yeah, I have a question, Miss Nikos."

The voice clearly belonged to the female gender. It was loud, confident, although slightly raspy. Blake guessed that the mysterious woman was at least 2 years older than her, which would make the blonde 22 years old.

"Oh, just call me Pyrrha," the tour guide piped in with a cheerful and honest smile.

_Oh… so that's her name, _Blake thought, thankful that she could avoid another conversation with a person without mentioning their name.

"So, um…" the blonde's voice fade away. Blake imagined that she currently was holding her chin.

"Will there be carnivores in the forest?"

_What?_

Blake was certain that she wasn't the only one thinking that one word of question. In fact, she was extremely certain that everyone on the bus -except for the girl asking the question herself- was smacking their head with their hand.

And the only people who weren't doing that were the minority, currently laughing, thinking that the question was meant to be a joke.

_It better be a joke,_ she thought dryly.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Even the tour guide couldn't believe what the girl was asking.

"You know, predators like bears and wolves and stuff. Are we gonna see them in the forest?"

_Oh my God this isn't a joke_, Blake told herself as her eyebrow raised, wondering who this woman was and why she was asking such an… odd question.

"Well, some of them do inhabit the forest, but we will not be seeing any and all predators. We will only be crossing the safe paths of the forests, we will not be stepping into their territory," the poor girl tried to explain. "I assure you, as long as all of you don't stray too far from the path, you'll all be fine."

"So…" the girl wondered, "wolves and bears _do_ live in the forest?"

Nevermind odd, it was a very idiotic question.

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long," Pyrrha confirmed, wavering, too embarrassed to continue this conversation.

"This tour…" the blond-haired girl said. Her voice had suddenly became low and serious, as if she was a completely different person.

Blake, along with everybody else, turned their head to look at the girl, or at least, part of the girl that their respective visions allowed them to see. The atmosphere of the bus had changed. Everyone knew that. They also knew that whatever the woman would be saying next, it would be very important.

In those short few seconds of silence, Blake could only hear the loud buzzing sound of the bus engine. But that sound was non-existent when the woman called 'Miss Xiao Long' finally spoke.

"_Bear_ with me guys...It'll be a… _howling _experience. I can _smell_ it."

The soul of everyone in this bus -save for the blonde- just left their own body, realizing how meaningless life is.

Their laughs were hollow and filled with no emotion other than pain.

The bus driver, who had said nothing during this entire ride, sighed loudly.

They all just died internally.

They all wished they'd died externally too.

The soul-crusher blonde stood on her feet by jumping from her seat, grabbing the hand-grip and letting herself dangle around as if she was in some kind of theme park.

The worst part was how the irritating woman grinned, almost like she had done such a world-changing event.

"And please, don't call me 'Miss'," she said, her bright smile putting the sun to shame. "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I hope you'll all be able to _bear_ my _pun_tastic jokes, otherwise this trip'll be pretty un_bear_livably boring."

This time, almost everyone booed at her. Pyrrha was the only one who didn't show any signs of annoyment, and that was only because she was the nicest person on the bus. She did, however, show a small sign of awkwardness by smiling sheepishly at her.

But Blake, who previously was shaking her head in disapproval, was now perfectly still; eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

If the girl's beautiful golden mane was like the opening dish, then the rest of her would be the main course. The delicious, drool-dripping five-star main course.

The first thing Blake noticed were her eyes, like the amethyst gem, shining a bright purple light with a hint of crimson red around her pupils, possibly due to the morning light.

The second thing she noticed was her clothing, or, rather, her lack of one.

While Blake was currently wearing three layers of clothing, she only wore a simple yellow tank-top. Blake was concerned for her, hoping that the poor girl would not get a cold, but she was also deadpanning, wondering why she would wear that type of clothing, especially since it was written in the brochure that the activity was going to be held in the mountains, where the air was always chilly.

But there was a part of her that was thankful of what the blond-haired girl was wearing, thankful because it showed some diamond rated goodness.

Mildly tanned and _definitely_ toned.

The perfect combo.

No more needed to be said.

Blake's mouth was opened even though she didn't plan on saying anything.

_Hot damn…_ she thought.

She didn't know how long she was staring, but when she actually began to question it, she noticed something that she should've noticed earlier, far earlier.

It was something unspeakably horrible and embarrassing.

The woman called Yang was looking back at her, lilac eyes sparkling with an intense emotion Blake couldn't be caring at that moment.

Blake had been checking the girl out. And she was caught by the girl herself as she was doing so. And she did not notice it until moments later, until it was too late.

The only way to describe how the author felt at that moment would be the gut-wrenching scream coming from the depths of hell, and even_ that_ wouldn't be enough.

Closing her mouth was the first thing Blake did. Then she attempted to look back on the window, pretending as if nothing happened, and failing. No matter how much she tried, her eyes kept looking back onto the blonde girl, who wasn't even hiding the fact that she was looking right at her.

Hundreds of thoughts filled with worry and anxiousness racing around in her head. But mostly, she was worried what the girl would think of her. She didn't want the two of them to end up in a bad term, especially since the writer didn't intend to do it.

But. All of those worries were instantly erased when she saw what the girl named Yang did.

She grinned.

And winked.

At Blake.

The thoughts in her head, along with her heartbeat, got even wilder than before. She was filled with so many intense emotions all at once, all because of two simple actions.

She was slightly turned on. But she was confused and worried of why she was turned on. And she was mad at what the blonde just did. And she was embarrassed to know that the blonde just did it in public.

To put it simply, Blake morphed from a cool, composed, and mysterious author into an awkward, flushed, and mess-of-a-person in mere milliseconds.

Quickly, she rummaged through her small purse, and found what she was looking for; the brochure.

Her eyes darted on the thin, slightly sticky paper until she find the information about how long this trip was going to last. 5 days.

_Fuck! How am I gonna survive this trip if she keeps messing with me?!_ Blake thought, horrified and still slightly aroused, even if she would never admit it.

**Fate, Collided**

_Damn it,_ was Yang's thought when she looked at the vague reflection in the shop's large square window.

The blonde could barely see the reflection due to no sunlight peeking out from outside of this shop. But even if she could only see glimpses of the person staring back at her, she already didn't like what she was seeing.

Usually, Yang would see a woman with well-built muscles, muscles that were attained by the many weights she'd lifted, weights that she wasn't sure even a regular man, yet alone woman could lift.

Usually, she would see a woman with majestic, fiery golden hair that flowed down onto her back freely and graciously, hair that she always made sure to be treated with tenderness and care rivaling the way she would treat her own little sister.

Usually, she would see a woman that screamed the word 'fabulous' or 'hot'. A woman who, as her sister once would say, 'the literal definition of awesomeness'.

_I can't even see my own goddamn eyes!_ she grunted internally upon discovering that the color lilac was missing from the glass.

Instead, all she could find in the reflection was a person whose gender couldn't even be determined because of the oversized winter coat she was wearing that hid her body curves and the beanie that covered half of her face, including her eyes.

She hated what she saw.

She already hated what she was going to see the moment her sister presented her the gray, lifeless winter coat, or, as Ruby liked to call it, warm fluffy coat that would _definitely_ look good on her older sister.

The moment she looked at her own reflection through that glass, Yang made an oath not to trust her sister ever again.

Speaking of which, Ruby, who was standing behind to her, giggled at what she was seeing, which made her even more uncomfortable than before.

_I hate you Rubes,_ she thought, seeing the giggling girl.

Yang should've reminded herself why she wanted to wear this itchy, heavy, unbearable piece of clothing. But unfortunately, she couldn't remember.

Somehow, Ruby Rose had persuaded the infamous Yang Xiao Long to wear a winter coat on the day they buy supplies for her camping trip.

Looking at the sight of the brunette laughing invited the color red towards the blonde's cheeks.

Her gloved-hand immediately grabbed the zipper of her coat, attempting to pull it down. But, she froze before she could do such a thing, froze when hearing the gasp of shock coming from her sister's mouth.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby asked, shortening the distance between them by taking a few steps.

Yang turned around to face her younger sibling, who was looking at her with those wide adorable eyes that sparkled despite the room with little lights.

"Ugh, Ruby! Why do I even have to wear this?" she complained, gesturing at her dumb-looking coat with a frown and a blush which she hoped the girl wouldn't be able to see. "It's just a cold weather! You know I can take it!"

The younger girl pouted dramatically. "I know, but," her voice softened, "I don't want you catching a cold before your trip…"

Yang would've believed her words of care and love if not for the glittering in her silver eyes that were filled with mischievousness.

Yang's frown deepened, looking more intensely at the younger girl, searching for any clues as to why Ruby would want her to wear such a ridiculous outfit. She knew that her sister was up to something, she simply didn't know what yet.

"It's not even a long trip, why are you so worried?" she asked, her frown disappearing, replaced by a raised eyebrow.

"Because…" the young girl trailed off, fidgeting, trying to look for the perfect excuse. After a few 'umms' and 'uhhs', Ruby ended up blabbering with little to no thought, "You're gonna be alone on that trip! Something could happen!"

While that might be a good excuse, the red-hooded girl unintentionally created an opening for her sister to tease her.

"Aww…" Yang said, grinning in victory. "Is my baby sister worried about me?" She sugar-coated her voice, pulling her sister into a tight, one-armed hug.

"N-no!" the brunette quickly denied, "I'm just mad at you because of…" her words faded away, but Yang knew that deep down, her sister truly was worried. If not, then the girl would've struggled to get out of her grasp. Instead, she hugged back, her touch soft as feather.

"Don't worry, Rubes," the blonde said genuinely, letting go of the small girl only to put her hand on her shoulder, smiling calmly. "I'll be fine."

"You better…" came the reply in a form of a soft murmur.

Hearing those words, Yang couldn't help but pull her sister into another embrace. A strong but gentle embrace. The kind that the blonde knew would ease some of the girl's worries.

The death of Ruby's birth mother -whom Yang considered as her true mother as well- took a toll on them. It affected them in many, different ways. One of those fears was whenever one of them left, they may never come back.

Unlike her sister, Ruby wasn't very good at hiding how she felt.

"It's only going to be five days, Rubes," she assured using the softest, most gentle voice she could make. The voice she knew their mom would've used if she was here right now. The voice she'd learn to use ever since she realised their mother would never come back from work.

"I know." The girl's voice was quivering. Her words failed to hide how she truly felt; fear of her sister to never return. Just like her mother.

"I'll be fine…" she said, running her fingers through her sister's soft dark brown hair. "I'll come back for you."

"Please don't leave me…" Ruby said, as if she couldn't believe her protector's words. "Please get back safely…"

"I will." Her tone was firm, bold, and confident. She meant what she said. No matter what would happen on her trip, she would never leave the only family she had left.

Yang swore to herself that she would never become her birth mother; the woman who abandoned people that needed her, people like her father and herself.

She knew the kind of pain someone felt when they're abandoned. She had felt it numerous of times, more-so than she'd like to admit. And she would never want her sister to feel that pain. Never again.

She would go through thousands of the so-called impossible obstacles; battle many predators, survive through a harsh tornado, jump through a pit of lava. She would do those things and many more if it meant she could come home and give her sister the hug she needed.

When Yang felt her sibling's muscles began to relax, she loosened her hold around her sister. After the time she felt was necessary, Yang let go of her sister.

The fragile girl looked up, smiling.

"Thanks, Yang…" Ruby said, beginning to regain her cheerful energy again.

Yang's way of saying 'your welcome' was to ruffle her sister's hair. It earned a dissatisfied grumble.

"But seriously, Rubes," the blonde said, getting back to her previous topic, "why would you make me wear this weird-looking cap?!"

Yang took off the mentioned object from her head, only for her sister to grab it and put it back on in light speed, ignoring her sister's annoyed groan.

"It's not a hat, it's a cute beanie!" Ruby said, as if it was an important fact. "And I read on the internet that it warms you up! So you can't take it off!"

"What? How does that even work?" Yang questioned as she started to become worried for her sister, worried of the things she might have read in the internet, things that were adult-rated.

"And please," the older girl scoffed. "I'm hot-"

"Hotter than the middle of July," Ruby finished without missing a beat.

"How did you-"

"I'm your sister. I know," her sister lazily answered with a smirk, waving her hand, ignoring her widened eyes as she added, "Plus, that beanie looks cute on you," which resulted in the blonde dropping her jaw.

"Cute!?" the bigger sibling shrieked. "No!" her shriek turned to a wail, "Rubes, cute is your thing! Not mine! And no one's gonna know how hot I look when I'm wearing these clothes!"

Her sister frowned, puzzled. "Why would you even want people to know how good you look in _here _of all places?" she asked, pointing her index finger downwards, gesturing to where they were; a big shop that supplied camping equipments.

It didn't help that they came at night, mostly because they hated shopping and spent all day long procrastinating just so they could avoid going here.

For one short minute, Yang forgot why they didn't want to go here. But she quickly remembered why when she stepped her foot into the terrifyingly large store. What made it even more terrifying was not only was the building empty -except for the shopkeeper- but it was very dark.

"...Good point," the blond-haired girl admitted, her voice low in seriousness.

They continued walking around almost cluelessly in silence. Ruby was completely clueless because she didn't know anything about her sister's trip. Meanwhile, Yang had watched several videos about what to bring on a camping trip, so she was slightly less clueless than the younger girl.

That silence only lasted for five seconds. It was interrupted by Ruby's loud, exaggerated gasp of bewilderment.

Curious, Yang looked behind her, and realised that the girl was practically drooling, looking at the many different kinds and sizes of the same object, the object Yang knew she had an obsession with. Knive.

"Rubes, no," she warned.

"But, you don't even-"

"I'm your sister. I know," the blonde repeated. No smirk could be seen on her face as she continued walking, wanting to drop the issue as quickly as she could.

"Yang…" came the voice from behind. The blonde turned around tensely only to see her sister using one of her many weaknesses; the puppy dog eyes.

"Please…" Ruby begged.

_Crap, I shouldn't've turned around_, she thought to herself.

It took the blond-haired girl a few moments before she could answer the girl's question with a simple, "No." And that single word already sounded hesitant.

"Please, Sis…" Ruby's voice was too high-pitched, even for her. In fact, she sounded as if she was fifteen again. The brunette knew how cute her voice sounded when she was at that age, and how much Yang secretly loved hearing it.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt… there's lots of scary animals out there, and, you're my favourite sister…" her voice turned into a soft, chilling whisper as she say, "I promise it'll be useful in your trip… Please, _Big Sister_."

Yang's jaw broke from the nasty fall towards the floor.

_What. The hell. Did she just say?!_ she thought, screaming internally.

Ruby was still smiling psychotically. Maybe even devilishly.

Looking at the sight, Yang could not help but say to herself, _What have I done… I've raised a demon…_

But despite all of this, the blonde still stood strong, straightening her shoulders, towering over the girl in front of her as best as she could.

"Okay, first of all, it's just a camping trip, I'm not gonna wander around the wilderness alone, if anything even happens, I can just ask for help." She took a deep breath. "Secondly, I'm your _only_ sister." She pointed her index fingers accusingly towards the small not-so-innocent girl. "Thirdly, you just wanna buy those weapons for yourself. And lastly," she growled. "How dare you use that name to manipulate me!"

Angry lilac continued to stare into nervous silver ones.

Ruby bit her lip and fidgeted, trying to think of the proper way to respond to her sister's angry speech.

After a silence which must've felt uncomfortably long to the young girl, she said, or rather asked, "Pretty please with cookies on top?" as she blinked a few times, unsure if that was even remotely close to the right answer.

Another silence enveloped them. Even while Yang was still very mad at her sister, she also couldn't help but awe in the little girl's adorableness. While Ruby may already be eighteen years old, she could still easily passed for a young teenager. It didn't help with the fact that she still acted like a child most of the time as well.

"Ugh! Fine!" she gave in. The cuteness was simply too much for her to not say yes to.

The small girl's eyes practically glowed in happiness.

"Yay! Thanks, Big Sis!" Ruby said, giving her a quick embrace. Yang didn't know if she was teasing her by using that nickname.

As the excited girl flee away to where her heart was, the blonde quickly recalled an important event and yelled, "Don't pick anything too big!"

"I won't!" came the echoed reply, indicating the girl was already very distant from her.

An average person would've laughed at her statement regarding weapons, thinking it must be a joke. But once they got to know Ruby Rose, they would've warned her as well.

"That kid…" Yang muttered, shaking her head. "Hard to believe she's eighteen…"

Once she realised she was alone, Yang re-observe her surroundings. Only a few lights were turned on, and those lights were extremely dim. The whole scenery was quiet. Eerily quiet.

She put her hands to her pockets, hoping that would stop them from trembling. She could start to feel her heartbeat, pounding at a pace faster than the average.

Yang gulped and told herself, "Need a flashlight anyways…" as she started walking, or rather, jogged with no destination in mind.

She started humming the tune of 'I Wouldn't Mind', a country-like pop love song that she really liked. It was a subtle way for her to try and not be afraid of anything.

The blonde stopped herself and take a breath. She wasn't tired, but she felt like she should do it in order to brace herself for what she may see.

Yang had seen too many horror movies to know that, normally, a dark, scary creature would be waiting for her in the aisle she was about to enter.

The blonde took another deep breath; to truly calm herself down.

And when she did enter the terrifying aisle, she gasped.

There was a dark person. A person wearing dark clothes and had a black hair.

And she was scary. So beautiful that Yang was terrified of her.

* * *

The red-haired tour guide kept on taking strong determined steps as she continued explaining, in which Yang thought was admirable.

When the blonde first met her, she thought that Pyrrha was simply nothing more than a girl who knew some things about camping.

But now, she suspected that the redhead had an athletic-related history.

Yang was secretly betting that perhaps, she liked to work out at the gym as well.

"The first thing we need to make sure before setting up our tent would be to find the appropriate place," she explained. "Do not try to set your dome tree too close to the campfire; that is the first warning. The next would be to clear the area from branches or other things that may bother you in setting up the tent."

Yang had to outstretched all of her fingers to cover her entire yawning mouth.

_Damn… I shouldn't've joined a tour… _she thought tiredly.

The tour guide stopped and checked her watch. Yang did as well, and found that it was 12:25. It would explain why her stomach had been rumbling for the past few minutes.

Pyrrha looked around, noticing the sweats that had formed on everyone's foreheads and the raspy, shallow breaths coming from everyone's mouth.

Yang, thankfully, wasn't all that tired. This event proved one of the reasons why she liked going to the gym; she just wasn't as easily tired as everyone.

"Alright, time for a lunch break," the redhead declared, followed by many content and satisfied sigh.

They were each given a lunch box earlier in the bus, so now, all they had to do was simply eat.

Yang kept her lunch box in her bag, so it was a bit of a hassle for her to get it out. But once she did, she'd found that many people were already beginning to dig in, sitting under the tree, leaning towards the trunk of it.

The blonde was simply going to do just that, when she found a great thing; a golden opportunity.

Leaning in a very large trunk alone, also beginning to take bites, was the strange girl she had eye-contact with at the bus; also known as her new crush and soon to be friends.

The blonde eyed the trunk and smiled, knowing that two, or even three people could lean into it.

She didn't even have to think long. Before she knew it, she was already walking towards the girl.

Once they were only a few steps apart, the blonde greeted at a sing-song voice, "Hello!" while waving dramatically at the girl.

The stranger looked at her strangely, most likely wondering what Yang wanted with her, before answering coolly, "Hey."

Yang smirked.

_Playing hard to get, huh?_ She internally asked at the mysteriously gorgeous stranger.

"I'm Yang; Yang Xiao Long!" She offered her hand, making sure to flash her brilliant smile.

Thankfully, the tour supplied them spoons and forks along with their lunch box, otherwise it'd be very awkward.

The girl's eyes of amber narrowed for a moment, before she took the blonde's hand, shaking it lightly. "Blake," she replied simply with.

Before the uncomfortable silence enveloped them, Yang offered, "May I sit next to you?" Even while she smiled, her eyebrows still formed a frown, not knowing whether or not she would agree to her invitation.

After all, the girl did seem very reserved.

Blake narrowed her eyes even more, as if the blonde was mad for asking such a question, but nonetheless, she replied with, "You may," much to her relief.

"Thanks!" Yang beamed before she sat down, making sure that she wasn't sitting too closely to the woman in fears that she would cross any personal boundaries.

She took a few large bites -contrasting to the dark-haired girl's tiny ones- before she tried to form some kind of communication.

During this time, Blake didn't say a word, she merely ate in silence. So, Yang supposed she should be the one to initiate it.

"So, Blake…" She looked around, trying to find an interesting topic to ask.

_C'mon Yang, think of something good, like, new movies or something!_

"What do you think of this forest?" she ended up saying.

_Fuck, _Yang thought, embarrassed. If she wasn't with the girl she was trying to impress right now she would've slammed her head to the nearest tree.

She looked at the girl besides her, expecting to see a look of disapproval of some sort, but instead, she'd found that the girl seemed shocked, maybe even impressed.

"I suppose it is lovely," she answered, much to the blonde's surprise. "The flowers are blossom-filled and radiant." Blake looked around the scenery in front of her. "The trees are also impressively tall."

She looked back at the blonde with a ghostly smile before continuing, "I hadn't realised there was this many beautiful flowers. I've heard of them before, but, didn't realise how amazing they can be."

Yang's mouth was opened in astonishment.

"Wow," was the first thing she said once she realised that the very intelligent girl next to her was finished with her words.

She could see that the girl was expecting her to say something, anything.

"Yeah! You're right!" she hastily agreed, which resulted in the mysterious girl blinking a few times.

"Really?" came the question from the dark-haired beauty sitting next to her.

"Of course you! I might've been to the forest a few times, but I can never get tired seeing those cute flowers! They're super fun to look at!" she told a little too honestly, but she didn't care, especially upon realising that Blake actually listened to her with such attentiveness.

"What's your favourite?" the dark-haired girl suddenly asked. Her tone was still flatter than how people would usually speak in, but, Yang knew that the girl was very thrilled and invested in this topic. She could sense it.

"Hmm…" Yang couldn't help but smile when she answered, "Sunflower."

The girl smiled as well, even when she shook her head, possibly due to her predictable choice, even while it was true.

They continued eating in silence, but it wasn't comfortable in the slightest, at least, not for the blonde.

But then, she frowned, remembering a certain important event that had occurred not so long ago. "So, um, Blake…" She faked her cough. "I feel like we've met each other before… Care to explain why?"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, genuinely curious.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before…" Yang said off-handedly.

"Well," the girl pondered for a moment, "I assure you, I never recollect meeting you before. If we had met somewhere, then I'll certainly remember."

Blake closed her tupperware. Yang caught a glimpse of what was left in it. And, if the girl closed it because she was finished eating, then the blonde was worried.

"Is that really all you're gonna eat?" the blonde asked, eyeing the small container.

The mysterious girl looked down onto her barely eaten food and answered defensively, "Yeah, why?"

Yang nodded. She'd dealt with this kind of event before.

"Oh… I see what's going on here…" she said as her lilac eyes squinted.

In response, Blake flinched and clutched the container, eyes wide. "You do?" she asked in a rush.

"Yeah... " She nodded.

Yang should've known earlier. She saw how small the girl's bites were, and how she even only took bites once every few minutes. That could only mean one thing.

"You must be a very picky eater."

Blake blinked twice, still processing the girl's words, before replying with a question. "What?"

Yang smiled widely and cheered, "Don't worry! I know just what you need!"

"You do?" Blake asked, still not quite understanding what had happened nor the situation she was in at this moment.

After rummaging through her large bag for seconds that felt like minutes, Yang had found it, the solution to Blake's issue; a pack of cookies. Not just any cookies, one of the best cookies she'd ever tasted.

When Yang -who was hardly a fan of sweets- could really enjoy this brand of cookie, then she was very sure that Blake could enjoy it as well.

"Eat this instead!" She outstretched her arm, wanting to give the sweet product to the raven-haired woman.

Blake stared at her dumbfoundedly, as if she was a maniac by showing an act of kindness.

"Are you sure?" the introvert asked.

Yang blinked before answering, "Of course! It's not like my sis packs all of this just for me!" The sight of the brunette came into view of her mind, the sight of her eating two packs of cookies in one sitting. The image made her murmur with a frown, "Or does she?"

But looking back at the girl, she found Blake waving her hand apologetically. "No, I can't take that."

Yang pouted, thinking. After a while, she said, or rather asked, while shrugging, "Pretty please with cookies on top?"

That method always when her little sister was doing it to her. Now she was testing it to see if she could also use it as well. Afterall, she and Ruby were siblings, it should work, right?

"What?" came an answer from the now-smiling Blake. Smiling because, possibly, she thought that the blonde's choice of words were rather silly than convincing.

_Damn it, Rubes! How do you do it?! _she yelled internally, wishing she could communicate with her sister using only their mind. That would certainly make a lot of things easier, maybe even everything.

After realising that pleading wouldn't work, the blonde decided to be honest by sighing and answering, "Look, I'm not a big fan of cookies. It's alright, really. You should have them."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked yet again, making sure that the blonde was 100% sure.

"Totally!" Yang answered cheerfully, hoping her tone of voice would somewhat sooth the girl in one way or another.

"...Thank you."

The reply sounded small and shy whether or not the dark-haired girl intended it. Yang thought it was cute. Very cute.

"No problem! It's just some-"

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman," Pyrrha yelled, cutting off the girl's words and gathering up all of the people's attention. "Lunch time is over. Let's continue our journey."

Yang stood up with ease, and she, of course, offered her hand towards the now-wasn't-stranger-anymore. Blake took it, much to her delight.

Yang smiled, not because of the fact that she took her hand, but how she did it.

At first, Blake was filled with such paranoia and worry, deeply calculating every word and action before she took it. But now that they've gotten to know little things about each other, the girl started to become more relaxed and less anxious.

"Hey, Yang?" the girl said as she straighten herself up.

"Yeah?" she answered in an instant.

"Thanks for the cookies, again." Blake shrugged with a small chuckle, the sound impacting Yang's heart and brain, turning the former into beating rapidly and the latter into melting. "It was fun talking to you."

"Yeah…" she answered without thinking. It was hard for her to even try concentrating when she was still trying to calm her fluttering chest.

But once she did realise what she said, she blinked a few times and replied, "I mean, yes! Same here!" She was internally facepalming.

Blake smirked and started walking away. During that time, Yang made a very important promise to herself. A promise she was certain she would never break.

_I'm never wearing a beanie ever again._

* * *

"_Yang!"_ came the familiar voice of her sister.

If the blonde hadn't turned down the volume due to not wanting to bother other people who were trying to get some rest, she would've probably get yelled at by half of the tourists for alarming them with the brunette's scream.

"Hey Rubes," she whispered back with a grin that reached her ears, looking at her sister through the small rectangular screen of her phone, video-calling her as she lay down on the surprisingly comfortable thin mattress within her tent.

"_How was your trip? Did anything happen? Did you see a lion? Or, oh! What about a leopard! Did you guys learn how to hunt deers? Did you-"_

"Whoa, Rubes, calm down. We didn't see any wild animals," she said, hiding her disappointment with a fake chuckle.

"_Aw, shucks."_ Her sister, similar to her, was also disappointed.

"Yeah, but guess what did happen!" Yang mentioned, trying to change the atmosphere into a less disappointing one.

"_What?"_ Her sister was looking at her with a smile.

Yang took a deep breath before she started recalling the events that occurred. "We get to learn how to build a tent! Mine fell down, like, three times, but I got the jist of it eventually! Then, after this long break, we're learning how to make a campfire! Won't that be _sunny_?"

She grinned, her eyebrows rising up and down.

"Get it? Sunny? Cause the sun's a ball of fire?"

She immediately frowned, sensing something was wrong when she noticed that Ruby's reply was a simply, "_Oh, y-yeah, I get it…"_

The young girl looked away from her. Even in the unclear video form, Yang could see how distraught her sister was.

"Hey…" she said, using her pacifying tone. "What's wrong?"

The brown-haired girl finally looked at her again. Yang could feel her anxiousness at this point.

"_When are you gonna call me again?" _

Yang flinched at the question. "I…" Yang knew she shouldn't say that she doesn't know. So, instead, she said, "Look, how about we set up a schedule, okay? I'll call you every five hours when I wake up? How's that sound?"

Ruby looked down for a moment before asking, "_If you don't?" _

Yang kept staring at her sternly, making sure her face and voice sounded nothing but confident.

"I will."

Suddenly, a twitching sound came from behind her, right outside of her tent.

Lilac eyes widened in reflex, before narrowing down in concentration and mild fear. "I think I heard something," she said, her voice a whisper. "Gotta call you back, Rubes."

"_What is it? Is there something wro-" _

Yang closed the app and put down her phone. As much as she missed her baby sister, the possible issue lying in front of her might really be important and even dangerous.

Being as quiet as she could, Yang put on her sneakers and opened the curtain of her tent.

She gasped before letting out a breath of relief, finding out that the one causing the noise was just Blake.

But, as Yang kept watching her, she became confused, her panic began to rise once more.

It was hard to see her, especially since the only light filling the whole area was the dim crescent moon, accompanied by the even dimmer light of the far away suns known as stars.

Blake was walking away from the tent area and into the forest. She was hugging her own body, possibly shivering because of the cold air, and she didn't bring anything.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Yang asked to nobody in particular.

The blonde's arm outstretched itself, and her foot took a step forward, her instinct telling her to go after the girl.

She bit her lip and took a step back. "No," she denied, "Blake's an adult, she can handle herself, no need to worry."

But despite what she told herself, she was still uneasy about not chasing after her. That feeling grew more and more the longer the sight of the girl became less clear.

And, when Blake was truly gone, Yang was scared; so scared that it'd be pointless to deny it.

Eventually, trees and bushes were all what the blonde could see. And, after what must've been minutes, she felt the touch of a warm, slender hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Xiao Long," came the familiar voice which could only belong to the tour guide.

Yang turned around, and frowned instantly.

Pyrrha was gritting her teeth in concern, and her grip on the blond-haired girl's shoulder suggest that she was likely frustrated as well. She also looked pale. Her breathing was erratic.

Yang knew that whatever the redhead was going to tell her, it wouldn't be a good news.

"Pack your things, we're going back to the bus."

"What?" she asked, clearly not expecting such words. "Why? Is something to matter?"

Pyrrha looked down and bit her lip, anxious but tried her best to compose herself for the sake of others.

"It's not anything serious, I assure you, but… the weather will be far harsher than we predicted. I don't know how or why, but, it happened so soon. No one could predict it. It _will_ rain heavily. There is even a chance of thunderstorm happening."

Yang couldn't digest half of the things she was saying, she was too freaked out knowing that she hadn't seen Blake come back yet.

"No…" Yang said with her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. As soon as you're done packing your things, head back to the bus immediately."

"What about Blake?" she quickly asked, unable to keep her terror bottled up any longer. "Is she back yet? Have you seen her!?"

Pyrrha paled even more. "No, I was just going to ask you about her, seeing that you two were talking during lunch…"

As soon as she said it, Yang hurried back into her tent, grabbed the small bag Ruby filled with God-knows-what and told her to bring for emergencies only.

"Miss Xiao Long," the clueless redhead said frantically, "what are you-"

"Blake left!" Yang answered hurriedly. "I saw her walking away to the forest. She could be lost! I gotta go find her!"

"Yang, wait!" Pyrrha yelled. Yang couldn't help but notice that it was the first time the redhead had addressed her by her first name. "Don't just-"

"I'll be quick!" Yang assured her.

She looked down to where her phone was. It was turned on, vibrating. But most importantly, the large text on the screen read Ruby Rose.

Yang stared at it for no longer than a second before finally taking off.

_Don't worry, Rubes, I'll call you back._

Yang sprinted as fast as she could, ignoring the protesting of her muscles, begging her to stop moving after such a long, restless day.

Only now did she notice the unusually strong wind, managing to mess her thick mane. And how creepy and frightening the forest could be in the middle of the night. It was simply too dangerous for anyone to be wandering around at, especially for a girl without bringing anything.

"Damn it! I shouldn't've left her alone like that!" she cursed under her breath.

When the blonde felt like she was getting closer to wherever the girl was, she started screaming her name, calling out for her. "Blake! Where are you?!"

Even with no reply, Yang kept going.

But, after a long while, her pace began to slow down. And, eventually, she stopped, knowing that she couldn't even see anything, and started looking at her purse, trying to find a light supplier of some sort. That was when she heard it.

Sniffling.

It belonged to a person, there was no doubt about it. Yang followed the source of the voice, not letting her guard down for even a second, terrified of what she might find.

A wave of de ja vu hit her when she found the dark figure that belonged to Blake.

She was sitting down on the edge of a cliff, facing down.

Yang was both relieved and terrified.

They were now practically lost in the forest alone together. Yang predicted that it took her 30 minutes before she was finally able to find Blake, and even she was running half of the time.

So, they were already pretty far away from the camp.

"Blake!" she half-yelled half-sighed out of relief, but quickly regretted doing so afterwards, worried that she might startle and even scare the girl.

The mentioned girl turned around and immediately wiped her eyes rather harshly.

"Blake," Yang repeated, "we need to- wait," she frowned, only then noticing that amber was surrounded by tears. "Are you… crying?" she gasped, more than a little worried.

The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes full of tears in strangeness before they widened in realisation, realisation of who was standing in front of her.

"Y-Yang?!" she asked, her voice trembling with an emotion that must not be good. "Why are you here?!" She took a step back, rubbing her eyes that still produced tears, her hands trembling terribly.

Yang cringed at the sight, worried that something bad would happen.

"I came looking for you," Yang said, taking a cautious step forward, trying her best to appear anything but hostile.

Blake did the opposite of what Yang wanted her to do. She lengthen their distance, taking another step back, unintentionally kicking a few small rocks, sending it tumbling downwards.

"No," the girl quickly denied, her voice softer than before. "I'm okay, just please stay away from me." She was shaking her head more tremendously now, giving up on trying to stop her tears from falling down.

Yang said, doing her best to make sure that her voice was clear and her words were simple enough to understand.

"Blake, listen to me. We have to go back, now."

The girl's hands slumped down, unmoving.

"No, Yang," the girl denied, taking another step back, her tired bloodshot eyes unblinking. "You should go back."

"Blake, I'm not leaving without you." Yang started marching forward, not caring in the slightest about how the girl might feel afterwards.

The dark-haired girl got frightened, and, unreasonably, she took another step back, not even seeing what was displayed behind her.

That was when it happened.

The ground cracked, and lots of rocks and dirt fell.

Along with Blake.

"No!"

At the blink of an eye, Yang grabbed both of Blake's arms.

The blonde focused all of her energy to try and pull her up. But because of that, she didn't consider to find a better footing.

Blake's weight pulled her down, but she was able to maintain some of her balance.

Until one of Blake's hand slipped.

Deterred, Yang stumbled forward, losing her balance, and landed on the ground ungraciously, still not letting go of the girl's other hand.

Knowing what was about to happen, Yang looked at the person who owned those beautiful amber eyes, which could easily passed as shining gold.

Her mouth was clenched shut. Her breathing was deep and un-raspy. Blake was calm. She was facing death, yet, she wasn't bothered by it one bit.

"Let go of me, Yang."

Tears didn't stop falling from her cheeks. But even so, Blake looked so peaceful, as if she was about to take a long nap.

The blonde's jaw hardened. She looked at Blake, and was surprised of herself at how serene she felt, sounded, and possibly, looked.

"No."

They fell.

Before the many enormous pain hit her like a truck and quickly eradicate her from thinking clearly, Yang made sure that, with all her might, Blake would never leave her sight.

The last thing she remembered was clutching the crying girl as tightly as she could.


End file.
